Cafe Latte
by White Azalea
Summary: Karena kopi tak selamanya pahit, akan selalu ada after taste yang berbeda dengan rasa awalnya. Begitupun masalahmu. Saat itu Leon merasa masalah yang tengah dihadapinya menguap seketika. Ia pun akan menyukai kopi, dan bersamaan dengan itu ia juga sepertinya akan menyukai gadis deep pink di balik meja bar ini. [LeonSora] / for #CPC2016
**[Cafe Latte]**

 **Kaleido Star** is not mine

.

.

.

Musim dingin pagi itu di Milan membuat penghuninya mengeratkan mantel tebal mereka selagi menyusuri jalan setapak di kota itu. Berbeda dengan pemuda berparas menawan satu ini yang justru merasa mendidih karena tersulut emosi oleh rekan kerjanya yang dirasa tidak dapat ia andalkan.

Tersebutlah Leon Oswald, pemuda sempurna tanpa cacat fisik sedikitpun ini menyusuri jalanan Milan dengan tergesa, kesal. Paginya yang tenang dihancurkan oleh koleganya, Yuri karena sudah mengacaukan seluruh rencana kerjanya untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Bagaimana tidak? Sebagai seorang _manager_ di kantor cabang terbesar, adalah wajar jika menerima keluhan atau kritik dari kolega lainnya. Terlebih Leon sendiri adalah pribadi yang dingin dan tidak peduli dengan apapun kata orang lain. Namun kali ini berbeda, Yuri sang kolega yang juga menjabat sebagai _manager_ cabang lain justru mengkritiknya tanpa ampun di depan semua orang kala rapat besar diadakan.

Leon memijit pelipisnya sembari terus melangkah tanpa tahu hendak ke mana. Ia terpaksa berhenti kala indera penghidunya menangkap aroma menenangkan dari balik _cafe_ tempatnya berdiri saat itu. Netranya menelusup ke balik jendela kaca yang menampilkan susunan meja _cafe_ yang rapih berikut sebuah meja _bar_ yang cukup besar dengan berbagai alat pembuat kopi tertata rapih di sana.

Tertarik, tanpa sadar ia melangkah masuk ke dalamnya. Membuat sebuah bel kecil di pintu masuk berbunyi, tanda ada seseorang yang masuk. Cafe itu masih sepi. Leon memeriksa arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya, masih pukul 10.00 pagi, waktu di mana seluruh toko dan cafe di kota itu baru buka.

Di balik meja _bar_ , seorang gadis bersurai _deep pink_ yang tengah mengenakan celemeknya menoleh ke arah pintu. Senyumnya merekah saat mendapati ada pelanggan di _cafe_ nya.

"Selamat datang." Sapa sang gadis yang berhasil menyadarkan Leon dari lamunannya, seakan tersihir dengan interior ruangan yang klasik berikut aroma kopi yang begitu menggoda menelusup rongga parunya.

Leon lantas melenggangkan kaki ke depan meja _bar_ , memerhatikan gadis bersurai _deep pink_ yang sempat menyapanya tadi.

"Selamat datang di _cafe_ kami. Mau pesan apa?"

Pertanyaan sang gadis tak jua dihiraukan Leon. Ia malah terduduk di depan _bar_ dan lalu bermuram durja. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Sepertinya saya tahu apa yang anda butuhkan." Dengan cekatan, sang gadis meraih _coffee grinder_ dan langsung membuat kopi. Sementara Leon masih saja memerhatikan sang gadis tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tak lama, gadis barista itu menyodorkan _cafe latte_ pada pemuda berambut keperakan panjang yang tengah dirundung nestapa. Ia menoleh pada si _barista_ di balik bar sebelum memandangi cangkir penuh kopinya.

"Aku anti minum kopi. Pahit." Ujar Leon, si pemuda keperakan yang secara tidak sadar masuk dan mendudukan dirinya di cafe itu menyerahkan kembali cangkir kopi itu pada gadis _barista_ dengan _name tag_ —Sora Naegino.

 _Barista_ itu terkekeh, "ini bukan kopi pahit kok. 80% kandungannya adalah susu. Rasanya _creamy_ dan menenangkan. Cobalah."

Sebelum Leon benar-benar menyesap kopinya, ia terbengong sesaat ketika ia menyadari bahwa Sora tahu ia sedang dalam gundah. Sebegitu terbacakah raut wajahnya saat ini?

"Bagaimana kamu tahu—"

"Minumlah, anda akan merasa lebih tenang." Sora memotong perkataan Leon dari balik meja _bar_ nya sembari mengelap cangkir-cangkir yang tadi sudah dicucinya.

Leon tersenyum, _cafe latte_ yang disesapnya tidaklah buruk. Justru memenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kalut. Rasa kopi yang pahit di awal dengan _after taste_ yang khas membuat Leon ingin terus menyesapnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sora sembari merangkum wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja _bar_.

"Lumayan." Ujar Leon meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya.

Sora tersenyum, "anda tahu? Kopi dapat membuat pikiran seseorang menjadi tenang. Saya tahu anda sedang ada masalah karena saya sudah sering dapat pelanggan seperti itu. Kebanyakan orang cenderung mencari pelarian dari masalahnya. Dan minum kopi adalah salah satunya. Karena itu, saya tidak ragu memberikan kopi pada anda."

Leon tercengang. Ia kembari menatap cangkir kopinya yang tidak lagi penuh. Gadis itu benar, mengonsumsi kopi membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang dan tidak memikirkan masalahnya tadi. Netranya bergulir kembali ke arah sang gadis yang tengah tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Tuan, masalah itu seperti kopi. Memang pahit tapi belum tentu benar pahit jika tidak dicoba terlebih dahulu bukan?" Ujar Sora.

"Eh?" Leon mengrenyit.

"Maksud saya, sama seperti anda minum kopi anda tadi. Awalnya memang pahit, tapi setelahnya akan ada rasa berbeda tergantung jenis kopinya. Jadi jika ada masalah, hadapi. Karena memang masalah itu pahit di awal tapi akhirnya juga belum tentu pahit."

Pemuda keperakan itu tersenyum, "Terimakasih." Sora menelengkan kepalanya.

"Untuk?"

"Sudah memberiku pencerahan."

Sora terkekeh, "saya tidak melakukan apapun kok. Rasanya senang jika anda sudah tenang lagi."

Senyum yang terkembang di wajah Sora sontak membuat hati Leon menghangat. Saat itu Leon merasa masalah yang tengah dihadapinya menguap seketika. Ia pun akan menyukai kopi, dan bersamaan dengan itu ia juga sepertinya akan menyukai gadis _deep pink_ di balik meja _bar_ ini.


End file.
